Silver's Book Of Challenges!
by SilverCatWrites
Summary: Challenges for all my forums go right here! To sad kit stories to sappy love stories, who knows what will be in here? Rated T because its Warriors.
1. Take Me Away

**Here is my** **first** **entry in my Book Of Challenges! This is one for the forum Children Of Shadows! It is called Take Me Away. I hope you like it! (And I hope it makes you cry!)**

 **Take Me Away**

Briarkit woke up from a small paw prodding her. She opened her green eyes and saw her sister, Cloudkit, poking her with her white paw. Cloudkit's sky blue eyes were filled with playfulness. Right next to her was her younger brother, Wolfkit. He had his normal small smile on, and his bright green eyes, which were naturally serious looking. You could see a bit of a sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Come on, Briarkit! I wanna play outside!" Cloudkit complained. Briarkit rolled her eyes and slowly got up. She stretched out her legs and paws, then bounded over to the other litter of kits, Darkstorm's litter. There were two kits in that litter. One was named Sunkit. He had a golden tabby pelt, and narrowed amber eyes. He had a cruel personality that Briarkit hated, but everyone else seemed to admired. Dawnkit was just like her brother, except she had a bright ginger tabby pelt. She might be even crueler then her brother.

"You want to play with us?" Briarkit asked them.

They both snorted at the same time. "Why would we want to play with _you?"_ Briarkit looked at them with confusion, then with anger.

"Your piece of Fox-dung! I never did anything to you!" She lept onto Sunkit, growling.

"You are you, thats what you did wrong. Now, for calling me fox-dung..." He scratched his shoulder, then wailed. "Darkstorm! Briarkit scratched me!"

Darkstorm marched over there, and looked at Sunkit. She found his scratch, and then growled at Briarkit.

"You stupid piece of fox-dung! You hurt my kit! You can't hurt my kit!' She lept at Briarkit.

Wolfkit and Cloudkit noticed and lept at Darkstorm. Darkstorm shook them off quickly. She yelled at all the kits to leave the nursery. They nodded without hesitation.

Darkstorm clawed and clawed at Briarkit. Briarkit yowled loudly. She could feel blood leaking out of her body. Her vision started to go blurry.

Darkstorm narrowed her eyes. "Thats what you get for hurting my kit."

"I... Didn't..." She gasped.

"Excuses, excuses..." Darkstorm licked off her paws, then padded out.

She gasped for air, and took one final breath.

* * *

No one ended up remembering Briarkit after Cloudkit and Wolfkit got their apprentice names. Only Darkstorm remembered, and she never felt guilty once.

Briarkit swore her revenge on that horrible Clan... Her revenge was coming, and Sunclaw was going to be the first victim...


	2. Tainted Love

**Here is another challenge for Children of the Shadows! It is a wonderful forum, and I advise all of you to join. So, here is Tainted Love.**

 **Tainted** ** _Love_**

Love is the best thing in the world, but it can also hurt.

That is what Firesong was experiencing.

She remembered the day when she fell in love. Her mind went back to that day every day.

* * *

 _(Flashback.)_

 _Young Firepaw woke up in her nest and yawned. She looked up and saw her sister, Sunnypaw, looking at her, a big smile on her face. "We get to explore the territory today, remember?"_

 _Firepaw jumped up immediately. She padded over to the entrance of the NightClan camp. Her mentor, Jayflight, smiled at her. "Ready to go? Robinleap and her apprentice, Duskpaw, are coming with us. Lets go!"_

 _Firepaw smiled, and padded next to Duskpaw. He was 3 moons older then her, and she had met him last night. He seemed very kind._

 _They padded through the territory, which was very large, and surprised her. He whispered in her ear "Think this is amazing? We haven't even been through a quarter of the territory yet!" Duskpaw chuckled softly, and she smiled back._

* * *

 _"So that was the territory, Firepaw! Lets head back to camp before the sun sets." Jayflight meowed. She nodded, and followed her mentor, Duskpaw beside her._

 _Suddenly, Jayflight stopped. Robinleap stopped beside Jayflight. Firepaw almost crashed into the back on Jayflight. Firepaw looked at her mentor with concern. "What is it?" She noticed Duskpaw sniffing the air, so she did too. She smelled a repulsive scent drifting near them. Duskpaw looked at Firepaw with worry._

 _"Fox. Its close. Robinleap, Duskpaw, help me fight it. Firepaw, go back to camp and get help." Firepaw looked at Duskpaw, and he nodded to her. She ran back to the direction of camp. She could hear behind her the whispers of her mentor and her friend. "Now where is it..." She faintly heard Jayflight say._

 _The scent got stronger and stronger, until she saw a blur of ginger in the bushes. She froze, and held her breath, hoping it wouldn't notice her._

 _But, that was simply not the case._

 _The fox lept at her, and bit into her shoulder. Firepaw yowled loudly. The fox's growl echoed through the forest, and scared a few birds out of their trees. She tried to fight back, but being her first day as a apprentice, she didn't know any battle moves. 'This can't be the end,' she thought to herself._

 _Thats when a dark grey figure barreled into the fox, knocking it off of Firepaw. 'Duskpaw!' She thought._

 _He looked at her. "Go get help!" He yowled at her._

 _She nodded, and ran to camp with a new feeling for the tom._

 _Love._

(End of Flashback.)

* * *

She sighed as the memory faded, and looked over to Duskstrike, who was sharing a squirrel with Firesong's sister, Sunnylight. They had became mates a moon ago, and Firesong still couldn't get over it. Though they were still close friends, Firesong couldn't help but feel jealous.

Sometimes, she even plotted against her sister.

She felt guilty about it, of course. She loved her sister. But she also loved Duskstrike. He had saved her life, after all. Duskstrike barely hung out with Firesong anymore. If they did talk, it was 'Sunnylight this' or 'Sunnylight that' or 'Wouldn't Sunnylight be the _best_ mother in the world?.' She was absolutely sick of it. She was sick of being treated like she was nothing.

Her other best friend, Darkwing, Duskstrike's brother, sat down next to her. He had a huge crush on her. He looked at her with pure love and asked "Want to share a squirrel?"

Suddenly a plan formed in her head. A revenge plan..

"Yes, of course, Darkwing."

"Firesong, I have been meaning to ask you...Would you be my mate?"

Firesong smiled spread across her space. "Of course, my love." She nuzzled him, then glared at Duskstrike. He looked at the two, the smiled at her with happiness. She snarled.

She looked at Darkwing. "Who should we tell first?" She asked him, brushing fur with him.

"Our siblings, of course." The pair padded over to their siblings. "Guess what?" Darkwing asked them. Sunnylight turned her head slightly.

"What?"

"We are mates!" Darkwing announced. Sunnylight lit up. Darkwing touched noses with Firesong. Firesong flinched, then remembered her plan.

"Mind if I talk to Duskstrike alone for a bit?" Firesong asked Sunnylight and Darkwing. They both nodded, then Firesong sat down next to Duskstrike. She looked at him with love. Not love for Darkwing, but love for him. He never returned the look.

"I am so happy for you." Duskstrike purred. Firesong narrowed her eyes.

"Your not jealous? At all? That I love someone else that is not you?" Firesong asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" Duskstrike looked at her with confusion. Firesong felt sadness rise inside of her.

"Because! I thought you might realize you love me if I took a different mate! It's because I love you, not Darkwing!"

"But you took him as a mate?" Duskstrike looked even more confused.

Firesong looked away from him. "To make you jealous.."

"I don't love you, Firesong. Never did, never will."

Firesong jumped up. "Fine! I don't care, anyways!" She ran out of camp, and into the forest, farther and farther beyond the borders.

 _"I am no longer Firesong. From now on, I am Fire. I am not part of that evil Clan._

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry if there is to much dialogue... Oh well. -Silver.**


End file.
